This invention relates to a process for preparing polymeric compositions. More specifically, it relates to a novel process for producing polymers particularly characterized by their improved properties.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, copolymers of ethylene and higher alpha olefins such as propylene with other polymerizable monomers have been prepared. Typical of these other monomers may be non-conjugated dienes such as 1,4-hexadiene or 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene. It has, however, been found that many prior art polymers so prepared have been characterized by low rates of extrusion and have tensile strengths which have not been as high as desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a copolymer of ethylene, a higher alpha olefin, and preferably a non-conjugated alkadiene. It is another object of this invention to provide a polymer characterized by improved properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art on inspection of the following description.